


Golden Girl

by lumos_flies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Watersports, zeke is a bastard man and that’s just my type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumos_flies/pseuds/lumos_flies
Summary: Zeke helps you let go.
Relationships: Zeke Yeager/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Golden Girl

zeke is a bastard of a man. 

it’s the only thing you can think, even now as you straddle his face. he’s teased you for what feels like hours, brought you to the edge with his fingers more times than you can count, only to stop right when you’re on the precipice of release. he plays your body like a game, smirking when the first tears prick at the corners of your eyes. now he demands you crawl on top of him, thighs on either side of his head. he claims this is the perfect view for him, and that you’ve got the best seat in the house. 

his hands come up to help spread you open even more, and a hot streak of shame mixed with lust shoots up your spine. you’re about to protest, tell him you don’t want this anymore but the first lick of his tongue onto your soaking cunt has your mouth snapping shut. he’s teasing you again, tongue barely touching you. he’s drinking in your essence now, and you can hear a loan groan leave his mouth from the taste of it. your hands grip into his hair tight, trying to pull him forward but he keeps up his slow but steady pace. 

“zeke,” your voice is little more than a quiet whine, “please, stop teasing me.” his returning laugh hits directly onto your clit, but he doesn’t say anything else. you’re already close, even like this, sat on his face like the edge of nirvana, with only him as savior and obstacle to your release. he takes some pity, lips wrapping around your clit to give it a gentle suck, and you moan wantonly for him. your hips twitch at the sensation of his beard on your cunt, and you distantly wonder how wet it will look when you finally climb down off of him. 

all rational thought flees your mind like a low tide before a tsunami when two of his fingers make their way inside of you. the stretch isn’t as intense, not with how wet he’s made you, already from them, but they still fill you in a way your fingers could never hope to replicate. his fingers find your sweet spot almost immediately, and your thighs start to shake when he targets it. you’ve been ready for this all night and you don’t even hesitate when you moan out-

“g-gonna cum, zeke!” his sinful fingers and mouth leave you, and one hand leaves his hair to slam at the wall in front of you. you have no idea why you thought this might be different- after all he had said he wasn’t going to let you off so easy this time. your cunt aches, and your thighs are sticky and sore. you press your hips down, trying to invite him to continue. zeke obliges you easily now, something that would worry you in another state of mind but right now all you can think about is how his mouth moulds itself to your aching cunt. his hand finds your hips, helping you ride his face.   
a different sensation takes over you when one of his large hands rests just under your stomach, pressing down slightly. you’re not sure if he means to do this but the effect it has is instant. there’s a new pressure building in you now, and you open your mouth to tell him right when he gives your clit a particular strong suck. 

“move your hand,” you tell him, trying to push it away with one of your own, “i’ll make a mess.” his mouth leaves you for a moment, and you strain to hear what he says next. 

“that’s the whole point, sweetheart,” is what you think he says, but that can’t be true. surely, even as depraved as zeke has shown himself to be in the past, he can’t really mean this. but the way his hand presses down harder on your bladder defies your thinking. the hand that’s gripping your hip turns rough, his nails leaving little crescent of red on your skin. you can’t move now, despite how much you want to. 

you try to hold it back, both your orgasm and everything else zeke is trying to wring from you but it’s so hard. his plans for your evening make so much more sense now in this moment- plying you with water at dinner, teasing and edging you all night now. there’s no way you can hold off now, not when his tongue presses into you and his hand presses down at the same time. your legs shake hard now, trembling like a leaf in the wind as you finally give him what he wants. 

your cunt clenches and flutters around nothing, right when you feel the first trickle of your pee. it’s as hot as your shame as it comes out of you, but your orgasm is so overwhelming you can’t help but babble and moan out. 

“fuck! zeke!” he doesn’t stop eating you out, pushing you through your orgasm so hard you’re delirious with pleasure. his hand never lets up off it’s place on your lower stomach, still pressing and kneading the flesh a little, until you’re emptied out all over him. only once you’re truly sobbing with pleasure does he finally let you rest. 

you drop down onto the bed next to him, trying to avoid the wet spot that’s all over and around him. his face is drenched with you now, his beard shines in the dim light with all of your releases. there’s a smirk on his face, devious and scheming. 

“it’s my turn next.”

**Author's Note:**

> lumos-flies.tumblr.com   
> ko-fi.com/lumos_flies


End file.
